Getting Started
'Getting Started' 'About this Manual' This manual is formatted based on the links found in your EBO software. Updated and user edited content can be referred to using our online Wiki at: http://ebo.wikia.com/wiki/Ebo_Wiki 'Overview' Like anything in life, the benefits that you obtain from using EBO will be in direct proportion to the effort that you put into learning the product. No software program can be a "magic bullet" for your dealership. What it can do is provide you with the information that you need to intelligently manage your business. One indispensable part of a successful implementation of this software is a commitment on your part to understand and to learn how to properly use EBO. This implies a further commitment on your part to provide instruction to your employees on how to properly operate the software. If you are using a network, you will need special network installation and configuration assistance from ProData, Inc. If you want to utilize the Fox Pro Command line facility, you will need to learn basic database commands. If you plan to utilize the database capabilities of EBO extensively, then you should plan to purchase a copy of FoxPro for your own use. This will provide you the ability to write your own database programs, as well as a menu driven interface to the database. If you are weak in any of these areas, it is your responsibility to obtain the needed instruction for yourself or your employees. There are many good books available on Visual Foxpro online at MSDN, and they are free. Special Recommendations for FoxPro We recommend a computer running Windows 7 for best performance. While EBO works fine on a Windows Vista and XP, we would like to point out that both these operating systems are no longer supported by Microsoft. Installation, Support, and Backup for EBO Note: For current installation & start-up procedures, refer to the ProData website: www.prodatainc.com and refer to the download/installation instructions there. For additional information and/or support, call 303.289.3010 'EBO Features' EBO has a windows-type interface with drop-down menus. Use the mouse to select from the menu bar across the top and to make menu selections. The data entry screens themselves will be familiar to standard EBO users, but some have been expanded, others have scroll boxes added, and now you may select fields and move around within the screens using the mouse. 'EBO Menu Navigation' Navigation of EBO is easy. Below is a chart of the menu link, options, and a description of what purpose the link is: 'Backing Up your Data' Establish a procedure for making regular backups of all your data. This is easily done if you have an online backup service. We recommend Mozy and Carbonite as two highly reliable and cost-effective choices. Assistance with restoring data due to not having current backup is always a chargeable support. 'Daily Procedures:' #Print Open Order Report and review before posting (recommended). #Make any necessary changes to orders and POST to A/R (required). '' #Make up an A/R payments batch and enter payments ''(recommended). #Enter inventory receipts and print receipts transaction register (required). #'Do a complete backup of your EBO data folder.'' 'Monthly Procedures: ' *Print the MTD sales commission report before closing. *Print all other MTD reports that you require that are not included in the End of Period reports (required). *Print statements before closing if you want paid items from the current period to appear on the statements (required). *Post any open transaction batches for the current month before closing (required). '' *Do a full backup of your EBO data files before closing ''(required). 'Suggested Backup Procedure ' If you are using FASTBACK PLUS or a Tape Drive, we suggest that you adopt a back up procedure similar to the following: *Once you have loaded your data, you should do a FULL BACKUP of the entire EBO subdirectory on a WEEKLY basis. You should supplement this with a DIFFERENTIAL or INCREMENTAL BACKUP on a DAILY basis. A differential backup backs up any files that have changed since your last full backup. An incremental back up backs up only files that have been changed since the last back up, full or otherwise. This back up should include all DBF and NDX files except the ITEM FILE. Utilizing this method, nearly all of your critical data will be backed up daily, and all of your data will be backed up weekly. '''Making Menu Choices You may access the Menu Bar across the top of the EBO screen by clicking on the appropriate selection with the mouse or by press plus the differently colored character in the menu name. For example you may access the File menu by typing plus the "F" in File. The Submenu will then drop down; this is a highlighted "Moving Bar Menu". You may choose a menu item by clicking on your choice with the mouse, moving the menu bar among the choices, or by entering the first letter or number of a choice. You may exit a menu by clicking ouside the menu with the mouse, or by pressing the key. 'Data entry and editing (Function Keys)' You may use the mouse to select fields for editing in all data entry screens or you may use cursor keys on the 10 key pad or cursor key pad as explained below: 'Quitting Programs/ Exiting EBO' 'Quitting Programs & Tasks' After completing any task, or when leaving the computer for any length of time, you should always return to the menu. If you leave the computer at a data entry screen, and there is a malfunction, or a power outage, DATA WILL BE LOST due to open files. Also, if you are using EBO on a network, you could prevent other users from accessing the files that you are using. 'Exiting EBO' Exit the program by selecting QUIT. NEVER tum the computer off while EBO is still running. If you are using the full FoxPro system, always exit the program from the main menu to the Fox Pro "DOT" prompt (.). From the dot prompt, you should type QUIT to retum to DOS or your DOS menu.